whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
Amygdala
Amygdala was the result of a one night stand between Jack Nicholson and an alien prostitute. Nicholson went into hiding upon hearing the news that he was yet another maker of one of this alien's bastard children, and fled the country with his real wife and child. This would lead to an unfortunate life for the young boy, that would bring him down the path to villainy. History Early life StarFire was left on her own with yet another son she didn't want, so she repeated the same process she did with all her kids; she brought him to an Gotham City underworld adoption agency. There, young Aaron was brought in by a kind old couple, who gave him the last name Helzinger. As the boy grew older, he realized that he had minor super strength, a gift given to him by his mother. He also realized that there was a voice in the back of his head that told him to kill this person, or cut that bitch. When he confronted his adopted family about it, the gave him a bullshit answer that it had to do with something in the brain called an Amygdala. To this day he believes this. Fall into crime When Aaron was sixteen, he went out on a date with a pretty little number named Jane. They went to the movies and saw Casablanca. Nothing sexual happened, there was no kissing or hugging, but there was a lot of weeping, though this was more on Aaron's part. As they left they saw an amazing sight: The Batman fighting off a group of thugs. The two watched in disbelief as this underground legend beat the shit out of two guys with Browning Automatic Rifles. When the fighting ceased, Jane ran over and hugged the Dark Knight, saying how she thought of him as a true hero. Rain began to fall, and the Batman asked her if she wanted a ride home in the Batmobile. And so, Aaron was left alone on a cold Gotham night with nothing to keep him occupied but the sadness in his heart and the voices in his head. When he reached his home, he saw that his house was on fire. He ran towards the scene, only to be held back by the Gotham City Fire Department. The house was saved, but his adoptive family was not. Alone on the dark and dank streets of Gotham Cities under belly, an evil laugh caught his attention. As he turned, he saw a paled skinned man walk over to him and slip him a needle. This needle would change his life, even though he didn't know it. All that drived him was the thought of the Bat, stealing his woman instead of saving his parents. The voices told him that his enhanced strength could defeat the urban terrorist Batman, as long as he took that needle. And, of course, with no one else to turn to, he did. He became what his parents had said made him special, the Amygdala. His Minion Days and death ]] Over the next year Amygdala buffed up, so much so that he couldn't fit into any clothes. He took to wearing a diaper, as the drugs that he had been given made his brain corrode and wear thin. To exact revenge on the bat, Amygdala went to Blüdhaven, were he fell under the employment of Vietnam War veteran, Dan "The Cookie" Monster. Once known as Dan Monster, he was a demolitions expert in Vietnam, were he was dramatically mutated after he failed to defuse a home made mine that had radiation laced in it. He grew blue fur and became buff and gruff, but instead of going insane he went home and became a self employed cook at his bakery. The Batman destroyed that bakery in a brutal battle with Killer Croc. The Cookie Monster joined up with the Sesame Street Mafia, and rose through the ranks, becoming a crime lord after exacting one half of his revenge by killing the Killer Croc in an unfortunate incident at a Gotham City bar. Croc and the Riddler frequented the bar often for poker games, beating Maxwell Lord and Mister Freeze. However, The Cookie Monster was far better, beating both villains at their own game. After a few weeks Amygdala became the Cookie Monster's personal bodyguard, but it was short lived. Three days after he entered into the bodyguard duties, someone broke into the SSM headquarters, the room of Bert Moxon and Ernie Chill, and the minions were called in. The gun toting fools were taken out quickly by the invader, Nightwing, though the former Robin did it rather sloppily. Then all that was left was the Cookie Monster and Amygdala. Amygdala rushed him, thinking that breaking the boy would hurt the Bat, but it was a foolish move. Nightwing, the crappiest hero in Gotham, just stood to the side and let him fall off the back of the building. He survived the fall, somehow, and was admitted into Gotham General Hospital. When he woke up he couldn't move most of his body. He learned that Nightwing had been defeated rather easily by Don Bertolucci, but didn't know how. Late the second night, a heavily built man, bigger than Amygdala, in fact, walked into the room. He whispered into the man's ears that there could only be one body building man in this town, and that he was being paid good money by the Joker himself to kill him. The hulking man put two pistol rounds into the body, knocked out the wall, and disapeared into the night. It was recently discovered that, like many other heroes and villains, Amygdala was reborn, but not as a bulky criminal, but instead as a farmer in Sweden, were the locals call him "Stora killen utan kulor", or "Man who blocks out the sun", or so they tell him. External Links * Amygdala at the DC Database * Category:Males Category:Junkies Category:Unfortunate souls Category:Bastard children of Starfire